Perdus
by LonelyD
Summary: Recueil d'OS portant sur le thème de la perte et réalisés du point de vue de différents X-Men. OS 1: La lamentation des jonquilles, Cyclops/Jean G. OS 2: Un monstre, Magneto/Charles X.
1. La lamentation des jonquilles

Fandom: X-Men: The Movie.

Disclaimer: Marvel, les producteurs/scénaristes des films, et c'qu'on veut.

Paring: Scott/Jean.

Rating: K+, évocation de la mort des personnages.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy.

Note: OS réalisé du point de vue de Scott Summers, sur la perte de Jean. À situer entre X2 et X3. Pardonnez-moi si j'ai fait des erreurs. Je ne pensais jamais écrire sur ces personnages d'ailleurs... ( je ne le cache pas, je ne les apprécie pas ) Comme quoi il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du d'ailleurs. Quel rapport avec les jonquilles? Les jonquilles blanches pour un amour pur et des jonquilles jaunes pour l'espoir et l'attente. C'est le fil conducteur de mon texte. Et bien sûr, Daffodil Lament de The Cranberries ( après avoir trotté un mois dans ma tête, voilà ce que ça a donné ). Plaignez-vous auprès d'eux si ce texte est horrible. Bref, j'espère tout de même que ce texte vous plaira.

* * *

_La lamentation des jonquilles_

.

Ranger _ses_ affaires. Un moyen d'essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Celles que Jean accaparait. Elle était partie bien trop tôt et désormais, elle lui manquait. Impossible de le nier. C'était une partie de son coeur qui était morte avec elle. Et les bribes restantes s'étiolaient lentement. Scott avait besoin de faire le deuil de son amour perdu.

.

« - Scott, penses-tu venir à l'entraînement avec nous? demanda Storm qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Non. J'ai prévu de faire quelque chose cet après-midi, répondit-il sans regarder son interlocutrice. »

Le contenu de son assiette, qu'il triturait du bout de sa fourchette, semblait plus intéressant que ce que Storm pouvait lui dire. Scott avait envie de rester seul et il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il avait toujours d'autres choses à faire.

« - C'est toi qui vois. Est-ce que tu veux que je demande à Logan d'assurer les cours à ta place cette semaine?

- Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Il ne leva toujours pas les yeux vers elle mais lui sourit légèrement. Il esquissait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres à chaque fois qu'il sentait l'inquiétude dans la voix de ses élèves ou de ses coéquipiers. C'était pour les rassurer et se dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'apercevoir qu'il sombrait un peu plus chaque jour.

.

Plier _ses_ vêtements et s'efforcer d'ignorer l'odeur qu'ils renfermaient. Le parfum entêtant de Jean enivrait tous ses sens. Elle était partie mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Il la croyait encore auprès de lui. Elle était là, ou presque. Elle occupait toutes ses pensées. Il la sentait à ses côtés. Il avait peut-être même cru l'entendre.

.

Il errait dans le manoir. Les mutants lui lançaient des regards inquiets. Était-ce à cause des cartons que Scott portait ou bien du fait de sa mine déconfite? Non, c'était simplement parce qu'ils voyaient leur professeur, leur ami pour certains, dépérir. Cyclops ne vivait plus que dans l'ombre de la mort de sa bien-aimée. Dans l'ombre de Jean. Et parfois Scott espérait même la rejoindre. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle.

Il arpentait les couloirs. Peut-être était-ce à sa recherche. Elle les hantait encore. De sa présence charismatique. De sa beauté envoûtante. Il la savait encore là. Et pas uniquement dans son coeur. Un peu comme si son esprit était toujours dans le manoir.

Scott descendit aux étages inférieurs, il avait besoin de se débarrasser de certains de _ses_ biens. Parce qu'il avait vécu trop longtemps avec son amante disparue. Une partie de ce qui lui avait appartenu était perdue au fond des boîtes qu'il transportait entre ses bras. Il ne voulait pas oublier Jean, encore moins tourner la page. Il voulait juste arrêter de pleurer, essayer au moins.

.

Observer quelques photos. De leur enfance, des autres, d'eux deux. Les effleurer du bout des doigts pour se rappeler. Les images de ces souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Précises et réelles. Il se voyait rire avec Jean, avec les autres également. Scott était nostalgique. Il ne pouvait que l'être. Parce que tous ces moments étaient perdus. Et jamais Scott ne pourrait les revivre.

.

« Le Gouvernement souhaite nous voir, tenta Storm alors qu'elle et Cyclops marchaient dans les jardins. »

Le vent sifflait légèrement mais l'esprit préoccupé de Scott était incapable de faire le rapprochement entre les intempéries et l'inquiétude de son amie.

« - Le professeur a demandé à ce que nous l'accompagnons, toi et moi, poursuivit-elle. Viendras-tu?

- Demande à Logan d'y aller avec toi, proposa-t-il alors que ses yeux s'échouaient sur les couleurs altérées des jonquilles du jardin. »

Certaines étaient d'un jaune ensoleillé comme le sourire qu'arborait Jean à cette période de l'année. Si positive, si forte qu'elle était. Elle avait toujours été la plus forte entre eux deux. Mais le jaune représentait aussi l'espoir de la voir revenir un jour.

D'autres étaient d'un blanc pur comme l'amour qu'il lui portait. Cyclops l'aimait, plus que n'importe qui. Il l'avait soutenue et aidée mais, aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était partie, il se sentait mourir de l'intérieur. Comme si la partie de son coeur gangrenée par son chagrin d'amour pourrissait l'autre morceau de l'organe qui essayait tant bien que mal de survivre.

Alors était-ce vraiment lui qui l'avait aidée? Non, bien sûr. Plus les jours passaient sans elle à ses côtés, plus ils se rendaient compte à quel point il avait besoin d'elle. Jean était sa raison de vivre.

« - Es-tu tombé sur la tête? On doit faire bonne impression. Le professeur ne va tout de même pas demander à Logan de l'accompagner.

- Pourquoi pas? »

Storm soupira et les nuages s'assombrirent au dessus d'eux lorsqu'elle vit la douloureuse expression qui se dessinait sur le visage de Cyclops dont les yeux se noyaient dans la contemplation des fleurs.

« Scott... C'est dur pour nous tous, ça l'est encore plus pour toi, mais, s'il te plaît, l'école à besoin de toi. Nous avons tous besoin de toi. Moi en particulier. J'ai déjà perdu une amie, je ne veux pas te perdre toi. »

Scott ne dit rien et un silence de cathédrale s'installa entre eux. Il n'y avait plus que le vent soufflant en bourrasques que l'on pouvait entendre.

« Elle est partout Ororo. À chaque pas que je fais, j'ai l'impression de la voir à côté de moi. Elle est toujours là. »

Sa voix fébrile, presque malade.

Il n'avait pas seulement dit ses mots pour se donner du crédit auprès de son amie, il l'avait également fait pour se convaincre lui-même. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle était encore en vie alors qu'il avait assisté, impuissant, à son décès?

Storm vit des larmes sillonner les joues de Scott. Elle le prit simplement dans ses bras. Son ami enfouit sa tête dans son cou et agrippa son dos. Désespérément. Comme s'il essayait de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Parce qu'il aimait Jean. Il l'aimait de toute son âme, son corps et son coeur. C'était la seule, ça avait toujours été la seule.

Scott sanglotait sur l'épaule d'Ororo, secoué par ses pleurs.

Alors il se mit à pleuvoir. Mais ni les jonquilles blanches, ni les jonquilles jaunes ne ployèrent.

.

Examiner un vase posé sur la commode de _leur_ chambre. Les jonquilles s'embrassaient tendrement. Des blanches pour leur amour. Des jaunes pour son espoir. Des vêtements de Jean sur le lit. Ses romans préférés. Quelques carnets de notes étalés. Les feuilleter seulement pour se souvenir d'elle. Elle était à l'intérieur de lui. Elle était son être. Son âme soeur.

.

« - Tu devrais proposer à Peter de se joindre à vous, suggéra Scott alors qu'il était assis sur le banc situé sous le grand chêne du jardin.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. J'avais pensé à lui. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis son entrée. Tu l'as remarqué? »

Scott se contenta d'acquiescer. Que faire de plus? Storm essayait de lui faire penser à autre chose. Mais toutes ses tentatives étaient vaines. Scott était inconsolable.

Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il pensait toujours à elle. Jean et lui étaient entrés en même temps à l'Institut. Le professeur les avait pris sous son aile protectrice. Il avait sauvé Cyclops de son orphelinat et Jean de sa catatonie. Les deux mutants avaient fait partie de ses premiers élèves. Ils s'étaient entraidés dans la difficulté et dans les épreuves. Jean avait d'abord été sa coéquipière, puis son amie et pour finir, celle qu'il aimait. La timidité maladive de Scott n'aidant pas, il avait mis du temps avant d'avouer à Jean les véritables sentiments qu'il éprouvait.. Mais il avait toujours été auprès d'elle. Dans les jours les plus sombres de Jean, comme dans les meilleurs. Lorsque ses démons avaient refait surface, Scott était resté. Même quand les voix dans sa tête lui murmuraient des choses. Scott et Jean étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, il le savait. Il l'aimait tellement. Comment pouvait-il seulement se faire à l'idée qu'elle était morte? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

.

Changer les jonquilles. Les blanches et les jaunes. Avant qu'elles ne fanent. L'espoir et l'amour. Jean hantait la pièce tel un fantôme. La nuit, Scott avait parfois rêvé qu'elle revenait auprès de lui. Qu'elle entrait dans leur chambre et se couchait à côté de lui, dans _leur_ lit. Et de nouveau, il pouvait la serrer contre lui. Dans ses bras.

Mais Scott ne dormait presque plus. Scott faisait des insomnies et il savait combien ses rêves pouvaient paraître réels. Des hallucinations, ce n'étaient que des hallucinations. Alors Scott pleurait, parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là.

.

Cyclops se réveilla en début de matinée, le soleil frappant son visage. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures. À peine. Mais cela suffirait pour ce qu'il ferait de sa journée. Sa tête tenue entre ses mains, il ne put retenir les quelques larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elles connaissaient le chemin par coeur. Tous les matins se ressemblaient depuis qu'elle avait disparu.

« Scott. »

Son nom résonna dans sa tête. Comme un murmure. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Combien de fois auparavant s'était-il fait prendre au piège par les méandres de son esprit embrumé de vaines attentes et d'espoirs déçus? Jean était morte, mais il l'entendait. Dans sa tête, elle y était. Dans son coeur, elle vivait. Pour toujours.

Mais cette voix, si réaliste, prononça de nouveau son nom. Encore. C'était une voix claire, douce. Il y décela une légère pointe d'angoisse, peut-être était-ce de la peur. Il n'avait plus aucun doute. C'était Jean qui l'appelait. Comment aurait-il pu oublier le son de sa voix?

Les appels étaient de plus en plus insistants. Comment faisait-elle? Il ne comprenait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était elle.

Scott finit par lui répondre. Ils l'avaient fait autrefois. Lorsque Jean était trop faible, quand son pouvoir essayait de reprendre le dessus sur son esprit. Elle s'immisçait dans la tête de l'homme qu'elle aimait et ils pouvaient communiquer.

Jean l'appelait. Elle était là. Elle avait besoin de lui, il le savait. Alors il irait la rejoindre.

.

« Scott? »

Storm frappa une énième fois à la porte de ce dernier. Il ne répondait toujours pas. Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée et commençait à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de rester dans sa chambre si tard. Même depuis la mort de Jean.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ororo entra et fit quelques pas, tournant sur elle même pour détailler la pièce. Des affaires qui avaient appartenues à Jean étaient posées sur le lit de Scott. L'armoire de ce dernier était ouverte, des vêtements traînaient sur le sol, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui.

La fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte. Elle laissait entrer une légère brise qui vint caresser le visage tendu de Storm et devant elle, les jonquilles _fanées_ se lamentaient.

* * *

.

* * *

Le prochain OS portera sur Iceman. Probablement. En attendant, j'attends vos avis.


	2. Un monstre

Fandom: X-Men: The Movie.

Disclaimer: Marvel, les producteurs/scénaristes des films, et c'qu'on veut.

Pairing: Erik/Magda, Erik/Charles.

Rating: K+, évocation de la mort des personnages.

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort.

Note: OS réalisé du point de vue d'Erik Lehnsherr, dit Magneto, sur la perte de sa femme, Magda et de sa fille, Anya. À situer durant X-Men: First Class ( l'OS peut être lu sans avoir vu le film ).

Je sais, j'avais dit que j'écrirais sur Iceman, mais je n'y suis pas parvenue ( l'OS est toujours en cours ). Je ne pensais pas écrire sur Magneto lorsque j'ai débuté le recueil, mais finalement l'idée me plaît. J'ai carrément écrit sur Erik ET Charles, le truc impossible, oui parce que je n'aime pas Charles Xavier ( insultez moi, frappez moi, je m'en fiche, j'assume! ). J'ai choisi d'écrire sur ces évènement parce que je pense qu'ils ont joué un rôle important dans la vie de Magneto. De même, ça a en partie déclenché ses pouvoirs.

Je tenais quand même à préciser que la fuite de Magda et la mort d'Anya ne sont pas mes idées puisque cela fait parti de l'histoire de Magneto. Je n'ai fait que mettre en scène l'histoire. J'ai quand même une certaine inquiétude quant aux personnages. J'espère les avoir respecté un minimum, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire savoir. De la même façon, si quelque chose vous chagrine dans le déroulement de l'OS, dite le moi. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce texte et ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien.

Bref, j'arrête mon blabla qui vous a peut-être déjà fait fuir et je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture.

PS: le personnage de "Max" à qui Magda fait référence est bien Max Eisenhardt, soit Erik Lehnsherr.

* * *

_Un monstre_

.

Erik faisait les cent pas dans l'un des salons du manoir de son, désormais, ami, Charles Xavier. Les semelles de ses chaussures grinçaient sur le parquet verni à chaque demi-tour que le mutant effectuait. Charles, qui était confortablement assis dans un large fauteuil, l'observait faire ses aller-retour. L'allemand, qui peinait à rester détendu, en aurait exaspéré plus d'un à répéter sans cesse les mêmes mouvements dans l'unique but d'essayer de se calmer, mais son ami avait compris qu'il était tracassé, anxieux même. Le professeur avait remarqué les inquiétudes de ce dernier quant à ses capacités à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, et cela dès que les entraînements des mutants avaient débuté. Le mutant qui manipulait les métaux ne faisait que découvrir les diverses facettes de ses dons. Erik lui avait expliqué que ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas apparus à l'enfance ou à l'adolescence, comme les mutants présents au domaine de Charles Xavier, mais bien après. Après avoir quitté le camp de concentration d'Auschwitz, les Carpates, et même après avoir changé de nom, après être devenu Erik Lehnsherr et avoir enterré son identité juive allemande ; lorsque lui et sa défunte femme, dont il ne parlait que très peu, étaient descendus s'installer dans la ville de Vinnitsa. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que ses aptitudes mutantes étaient apparues et que la vie qu'il s'était reconstruite après la Guerre avait été bouleversée.

Erik, sous ses airs de calculateur et de manipulateur, cachait d'énormes doutes. Il n'avait guère peu confiance en lui, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire. Et ça aussi, Charles l'avait remarqué. Le télépathe avait observé avec attention chacun des faits et gestes du mutant pour tenter de le cerner. C'était cette faculté que Charles avait de comprendre les autres rien qu'à l'aide d'une observation minutieuse qui avait réellement rapproché Erik et Charles, outre leurs conversations à propos des mutations génétiques, de diverses sciences et des conditions mutantes et humaines. Erik avait rapidement fait confiance au professeur et pour la première fois de sa vie, il était parvenu à trouver quelqu'un qui le comprenait et qui n'était pas effrayé par lui, parce qu'il représentait et même... ce qu'il avait fait.

« - Erik, arrête de passer et repasser devant moi, ça devient...

- Je sais, je sais, coupa l'interpellé.

- Quelque chose te tracasse. À quoi penses-tu?

- Tu es télépathe, tu devrais le savoir, rétorqua-t-il en laissant échapper un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. »

Charles lui sourit en retour mais ce n'était sûrement pas un petit sourire de la part de l'allemand qui allait le faire abandonner.

« Tu sais pourtant que je ne le fais que pour m'amuser. Mais là, je suis sérieux Erik, je vois lorsque tu es inquiet et outre le fait que tu commences à m'agacer à tourner en rond, je n'aime pas lorsque tu te refermes sur toi-même. »

Erik ne dit rien et s'arrêta simplement face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entrée du Manoir du professeur. Le croissant lumineux qui était élevé dans le ciel nuageux n'éclairait que peu le devant du la propriété de Charles Xavier. L'invité du maître des lieux pouvait à peine apercevoir les allées du jardin qui s'étendaient à plusieurs mètres devant la spacieuse demeure. Il resta dos à Charles, immobile, contemplant vaguement son reflet dans les carreaux de la fenêtre faiblement éclairée. Cependant son regard alla rapidement se perdre sur celui qui venait de l'interroger sur ses démons intérieurs qu'il ne parvenait plus à contenir, ni même à dissimuler. L'ami du professeur Xavier se résigna à l'éclairer sur ce qui le tourmentait. Il n'avait rien à lui cacher. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire, Charles l'avait pris de vitesse.

« Magda. »

Erik se figea à l'entente de ce nom. Charles avait deviné. L'allemand ne lui avait rien dit mais son ami avait compris. Il hocha la tête pour lui répondre.

« - Lorsque j'utilise mes pouvoirs je finis presque toujours par penser à elle et à Anya. J'en rêve la nuit.

- Mais il faut que tu passes par là, Erik. Tu ne pourras pas te mentir toute ta vie. Tu ne peux pas ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Charles avait raison et Erik le savait mais c'était si douloureux qu'il avait préféré tout oublier. Pour vivre, il avait préféré enterrer son ancienne vie, comme lui et Magda l'avaient déjà fait après avoir quitté Auschwitz. Du moins, il l'avait tenté, car les morts, quoi que l'on fasse, refont toujours surface et le souvenir de Magda, tel un fantôme, hantait toujours Erik.

« Si tu avais pu voir son regard Charles... Elle me détestait. Je suis sûr qu'elle me détestait. »

Le regard de Magda avait été inscrit dans sa mémoire, comme l'on grave des mots sur une pierre. Le temps et l'usure n'y feraient rien, la matière se souviendrait à jamais de ces marques même si elles finissaient par devenir invisibles. C'était ce qu'avait fait les deux yeux brillants de peur de Magda, sa femme, lorsqu'ils l'avaient regardé. Erik savait que toute sa vie les deux horizons bleus de ses yeux le hanteraient. Ils le blesseraient avec une force incroyable et le ramèneraient à la réalité dès que ses rêves deviendraient un peu trop utopistes. Il était la preuve qu'il avait été un monstre et qu'il le resterait peut-être à jamais.

.

_« Tu es un monstre. »_

_Ses mots étaient sortis d'entre ses lèvres comme si c'eût été une évidence. Magda avait reculé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu. Elle avait eu si peur, peut-être bien plus peur que lorsque leur maison s'était mise à brûler, peut-être bien plus encore que lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Anya était à l'intérieur. Erik avait voulu la sauver, mais des hommes étaient venus et l'en avait empêché. Elle avait alors lu dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. Des souvenirs de son enfance refirent surface. Elle se souvint des camps et des douleurs qu'elle et toute sa famille avaient endurées, des hommes et des femmes qui avaient perdu la vie, avalée par le travail infernal, absorbée par les impitoyables gaz ou engloutie dans les flammes voraces des fourneaux; de l'espoir qui avait quitté les yeux ternes des enfants, de la fumée qui surplombait l'enfer d'Auschwitz, des regards indifférents de certains soldats et de la haine raciale des autres. La haine et la rage brillaient dans les yeux d'Erik. Il se débattait et combattait, mais cela ne lui avait pas suffit. Et il hurlait à la mort, de sa voix éraillée venue d'un autre monde, de l'enfer peut-être. Celui que Magda avait vu, celui qu'elle avait vécu. Celui qu'elle crut avoir vaincu. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son mari. Max avait disparu après Auschwitz, il y avait peut-être laissé son âme, comme de nombreux "survivants". Et Erik, lui, était perdu, entre ses souvenirs chaotiques et la peur qui alimentait son ire. Ce n'était pas lui qui était en face d'elle. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui._

_Et tous les morts autour de son corps, ce n'était pas l'oeuvre d'Erik. Ce ne pouvait être que celle d'un monstre et non pas celle du gamin qui avait remporté une compétition de lancé de javelots pour l'impressionner._

_Le metal flottait autour de l'ancien prisonnier allemand. Des poubelles s'étaient élevées dans les airs, tout comme des voitures, des vélos, des barrières, des outils de jardinage, et ce qui pouvait être constitué de métal étant à la porté d'Erik, de la chose qui le possédait ou de ce qu'il était devenu. Les hommes qui avaient tenté de le retenir s'étaient écroulés, effondrés. Ils étaient morts, Magda l'avait malheureusement compris mais Erik voulait en être certain. Il ne pouvait se résigner à ça. Il ne pouvait avoir fait ça._

_Il dévia son regard vers les hommes à terre. Il voulait une preuve du massacre qui signifierait alors tant de choses. Il voulait savoir s'il avait vraiment exécuté tous ses hommes. Il voulait savoir si, à l'instar des bourreaux des camps de concentration, il avait tué les hommes autour de lui. Il vit alors les billes inexpressives, éteintes qu'étaient devenus les yeux des hommes étalés sur l'asphalte prêts à être mis en bière. Ils étaient vides. Vides de tout. Erik leur avait pris la vie. Il avait tué ses hommes et Magda avait peur. Elle était effrayée par son mari qui pouvait le voir dans son regard._

_Magda se mit alors à courir. Elle se mit à fuir, à le fuir. Fuir le monstre qu'il était devenu. Erik la vit s'éloigner, partir._

_« Magda! »_

_Il cria son prénom._

_« Magda! »_

_Il le répéta plusieurs fois, avec toujours plus de détermination. Ses appels se faisaient à la limite de la folie, remplis de l'hystérie qui animait sa voix. Erik criait si fort que les lettres de son prénom auraient pu écorcher sa gorge. Mais pas une fois Magda ne se retourna._

_L'allemand hurla une dernière fois, aux aboies, puis s'écroula sur le sol. Ses yeux pleurèrent sans qu'Erik ne puisse contrôler quoique ce soit. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et autour de lui, les murs s'ébranlaient. Tout se mouvait. Lui-même tremblait. Magda était partie et Anya mourait dans les flammes qui continuaient de tout engloutir autour d'elle, comme si avoir détruit sa vie ne leur avait pas suffit._

_Erik se sentit si faible qu'il tomba de tout son long sur le sol et tout s'arrêta. Les objets élevés dans les airs s'écrasèrent, les murs cessèrent de vibrer et le sol de trembler. Tout revint à la normale, mais rien de serait jamais plus comme avant pour Erik._

_Il était devenu un monstre._

.

« Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ne savait pas qui tu étais, répondit Charles. »

Ses paroles sortirent Erik de ses souvenirs. L'homme, incompris, se retourna et ancra ses prunelles dans celles de son ami assis en face de lui. Ses lèvres tremblaient, ses yeux se gorgeaient d'eau mais il ne voulait se rabaisser à pleurer, du moins, pas devant _lui_.

« Je te parle de Magda! Magda m'a regardé comme si j'étais un monstre. Je l'ai sorti des camps Charles, nous nous sommes échappés des camps et nous avons fui. J'ai tout fait pour elle. Pour elle et Anya... »

Ce prénom mourut dans sa gorge, comme un souvenir qui s'estompe, comme une douleur qui s'efface. Mais certaines blessures ne font que cicatriser, elles ne disparaissent jamais vraiment. Erik avait mis du temps à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé le soir où Magda était partie. Il savait qu'il était à l'origine du massacre de Vinnitsa, mais ce n'était que bien plus tard qu'il avait compris ce qu'il avait fait. C'était ses pouvoirs. Il était un mutant. Cependant, le temps passé, Erik ne pouvait l'oublier et il était rongé par les images dont il se souvenait, celles qui le faisaient cauchemarder. Il déglutit difficilement. Se rappeler des carnages de Pologne et de l'incendie de Vinnitsa était trop douloureux. Le feu qui grandissait, la fumée qui s'échappait des cheminées... Les flammes étaient partout dans ses souvenirs. Et les cris le hantaient encore la nuit.

Le prisonnier numéro 214782 se rappelait des monstrueuses bouches affamées recrachant à un rythme régulier la répugnante fumée noire qu'il ne s'était jamais habitué à voir. Et cette dernière s'élevait, toujours plus haut dans le ciel. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avalerait les nuages, elle avait déjà mangé le soleil et ses rayons qui jamais n'atteignaient les camps. De toute façon, elle avait couvert ces prisons mortelles depuis des années. Erik se souvenait en avoir été imprégné. L'odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappait des cheminées avait pénétré sa peau et la fumée l'avait recouverte lorsqu'il était à Auschwitz et encore aujourd'hui, il pouvait la sentir. Elle assaillait ses narines pour lui rappeler l'horreur qu'il avait vécue.

Erik prit sa tête dans ses deux mains. Il ne pleurerait pas, mais contenir cette douleur fulgurante, celle de son passé, celle qui transperçait sa poitrine et comprimait ses poumons, restait toujours très difficile. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. L'étreinte était rassurante et chaleureuse. C'était ce qu'il manquait à Erik depuis des années, toutes ses années où il n'avait fait que semer peur et effroi sur son passage. L'allemand leva alors la tête vers celui à qui il faisait désormais entièrement confiance, Charles Xavier et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il la serra pour se rassurer, car il en avait plus que jamais besoin.

Ses souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus douloureux. Ils refaisaient surface et Erik ne parvenait plus à les ignorer. Il était obligé de leur faire face, ce qu'il ne s'était jamais résolu à faire. Les diverses introspections auxquelles il avait procédé l'avaient blessé. Et plus il apprenait à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, plus il devait se souvenir. Il se sentait faible et incapable. Erik doutait et ce malgré les paroles de Charles.

« - Charles, j'aimerais pouvoir oublier...

- Pourquoi veux-tu oublier Erik? »

Erik fixa Charles, presque choqué par cette question. La réponse était évidente. Il voulait oublier pour arrêter de vivre dans ce passé qui l'emprisonnait, qui l'empoisonnait. Il voulait l'effacer pour essayer de reprendre une vie normale. Sa vie avait été rythmée par des évènements tous plus effroyables les uns que les autres. Erik avait vu la mort bien trop souvent. Il avait vécu avec elle depuis trop longtemps. Il avait même parfois eu l'impression qu'elle était sa plus fidèle compagne. Et il ne connaissait que trop bien les horreurs dont les _humains_ étaient capables. Les humains... ceux qui avaient toujours été la source de tous ses problèmes.

« - Tu sais pourquoi je veux oublier. C'est évident. Ca l'est tellement.

- Ca ne l'est pas. Tu ne comprends donc pas? Tu n'as toujours pas compris que toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées font de toi ce que tu es. C'est ce qui fait ta force. C'est ce qui fait que tu es puissant, Erik. »

Erik regarda de nouveau Charles. Charles parvenait toujours à garder son calme, il arrivait à maîtriser ses émotions et s'en servait parfaitement. Il avait un contrôle total sur ses pouvoirs. Charles était puissant et Erik se sentait parfois ridicule à côté de lui, voire même inférieur. Même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, il était certain que Charles l'avait deviné.

« Tous n'ont pas eu à endurer les mêmes douleurs que toi. Tous ne les connaissent pas. Pas même moi. Toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées... C'est pour cela que tu es si puissant, Erik. »

.

Les paroles de Charles résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Erik alors que les mutants s'étaient réunis sur la plage. Le maître du métal avait depuis lors compris qu'il était puissant. Grâce à Charles, il avait pris confiance en lui, ses dons s'étaient développés et son pouvoir n'avait fait qu'accroître. Il était celui en qui le télépathe avait cru. Et Magneto s'était laissé emporté par le mutant qui vivait en lui.

Il s'était tenu face à cette femme, cette humaine, une homo sapiens... Elle avait voulu l'avoir avec son engin inoffensif, ridicule, aussi stupide qu'elle l'était. Et Charles Xavier s'était écroulé. Alors Erik avait passé sa main tremblante sous la nuque du télépathe après s'être jeté sur lui, au bord de la panique. La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut de déloger la balle du dos du professeur aussi rapidement qu'elle s'y était engouffrée. Le bout de métal écrasé tomba dans ses mains. Un sentiment de dégoût s'empara de lui le ramena aux souvenirs qui l'avaient hanté tandis qu'il le prenait entre ses doigts. Magda et son regard. Et là, il venait de blesser Charles, son ami. Rien n'avait changé finalement. Il était resté ce monstre que Magda avait quitté. Erik était toujours le même monstre.

Charles grimaçait sous ses yeux et pourtant, même si une balle venait de percuter ses vertèbres, il tentait de garder contenance. Son regard transperça Erik qui eut la soudaine impression de revoir Magda. Le Professeur X tira sur ses bras de sorte à se rapprocher le plus possible de l'oreille d'Erik et de sa voix la plus sereine, il lui chuchota:

« Je t'ai donné tout ce que je savais. La clé est entre tes mains, Erik. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »

* * *

J'espère que le texte vous a plu, merci de m'avoir lu en tout cas. Le prochain texte sera sûrement sur Iceman ( enfin ). N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.


End file.
